Aircraft typically have varying interior pressure within the aircraft than outside of the aircraft. In the aircraft wing-to-body fairing, blowout doors or blowout panels are often utilized. The blowout doors and/or blowout panels blowout whenever there is an over-pressurization within the fairing. However, these blowout doors and/or blowout panels often need to be reset or replaced whenever an over-pressurization condition occurs in the fairing. Because of the need to replace panels and/or reset doors after blowout, blowout doors and/or panels are typically set to deploy at rather high pressures causing high stresses and increased component weights on fairing support structure and panels. Higher fairing cavity pressures may contribute to the possibility of panels leaving the airplane in flight which is a potential hazard to the airplane and to objects on the ground.
A pressure management system for an aircraft and/or method of managing pressure is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing pressure management systems and/or methods.